PAPA, Wo Ai Ni
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Ditinggal keluarga asli dan hilang ingatan./ "Hei…hei chagi, kau lupa dengan Papa?"/ "Satu kata. Biarkan aku mengatakannya…."/ "Kau harus tau yang sebenarnya…"/ Taoris.Kristao with Lay, Hanchul couple, and Hunhan...


Title : PAPA, Wo Ai Ni

Main Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Hanchul couple

Wu Yi Fan

Zhang Yixing

Hunhan couple

Rate : Warning! M

Author : Keelyn Jung

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst.

Summary : Ditinggal keluarga asli dan hilang ingatan./ "Hei…hei chagi, kau lupa dengan Papa?"/ "Satu kata. Biarkan aku mengatakannya…. Wo Ai Ni…."/ "Kau harus tau yang sebenarnya…"

Warning : boyxboy, OC, OCC, AU, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll!

"Eomma... kenapa eomma menutup pintu? Hisk… eomma…. Tao laper…." Isakan kecil tentu saja tak bisa mengalahkan suara hujan yang turun, kilatan petir yang dasyat, serta gemuruh yang muncul.

Sosok namja cilik yang terlihat kurus terduduk didepan pintu dengan setia mengetuk pintu.

Saat ini sudah pukul 2 pagi. Namun cuaca sangat tak bersahabat.

Namja ini bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Tao menangis sambil memegangi perutnya sembari mengetuk pintu. Ia terkunci diluar teras rumah.

Bukan karena tak ada seorangpun disana. Tao hidup diantara keluarga yang menyedihkan.

Rumah mereka? Sudahlah, rumah bak istana ini kini terkunci rapat, tak membiarkan Tao memasuki kehangatan kamar tidurnya.

Eommanya, Kim Heechul adalah seorang namja cantik yang bekerja sebagai pelacur. Dan appanya, Huang Hankyung adalah seorang penari strip.

Tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa hidup bersama padahal setiap malamnya mereka tidur dengan namja ataupun yeojya lain.

Dan Tao? Namja ini kini terkunci karena sang eomma tengah melayani clien seorang pejabat –namja- yang pastinnya harga untuk seorang namja sewaan seperti Heechul sangatlah tinggi.

Tak terasa, karena dinginnya suhu diluar Tao tertidur. Dengan hanya beralaskan lantai dan ditemani sang badai.

Tak lama sebuah mobil Lotec-Sirius silver terparkir di pekarangan. Seorang namja dewasa turun dengan sebuah payung ditangannya dan tergesa-gesa berlari kearah Tao.

"Dia keterlaluan!" kata Namja bernama Hangeng ini geram.

Ia menggendong Tao didepan dan membuka pintu utama dengan kunci yang ada di saku mantelnya.

Mereka masuk kedalam. Hangeng membawa Tao menaiki anak tangga.

"Ahhh… shhh… disitu.. fasteerrr..ashh.." Suara desahan terdengar begitu Hangeng melewati kamar utama disamping tangga.

Ia hanya menghela nafas dan segera membawa aegyanya naik ke kamarnya.

"Chagiya… Mianheyo, appa tak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu… Jika kau dewasa, appa mohon…. Jangan membenci eommamu dan appa…." Lirih Hangeng. Setetes air mata jatuh dari manik hitam kelam itu.

Hangeng keluar kamar Tao, namun menuju kamar sebelah. Ia memilih tidur disana.

"Aku harus mengakhiri semuanya…." Katanya sebelum dewi mimpi menghampirinya.

Praankkk!

Suara benda pecah membuat Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya berputar, pusing. Tao memegangi kepalanya dan perutnya.

Rasa lapar menghampirinya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti aku!" suara sang eomma membuat Tao tegang. Ia berlari menuju tangga dan terdiam begitu saja begitu melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan di samping orang tuanya.

Sepertinya Hangeng maupun Heechul tak melihat kehadiran sang malaikat.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku yang paling mengerti dirimu! Kita sudah setuju untuk percaya dan menghargai pekerjaan masing-masing! Namun apa?! KAU HAMIL! PUAS?! HAMIL ANAK NAMJA LAIN!" Amarah Hangeng memuncak. Ia membentak sang istri didepan anak mereka.

"Maka dari itu! Mana ada clien yang ingin mengeluarkan sperma mereka diluar tubuhku?! ITU KEHENDAK MEREKA!" Teriak Heechul.

Terlihat hasil dari alat tes kehamilan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pecahan guci menunjukan tanda positif.

"Kehendak mereka?! KEHENDAK MEREKA KATAMU?! BUKANNYA KAU YANG TAK INGIN MENGAKHIRINYA?! Aku sudah mencoba berhenti dari pekerjaan laknat itu dan menjadi seorang pekerja di sebuah perusahaan! TAPI KAU?! Kau tak juga mau berhenti dengan pekerjaan ITU!" Hangeng tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"CUKUUPPP!" Teriak Heechul menjambak rambutnya. Ia menangis histeris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut.

Hangeng marah besar. Ia menarik Heechul dan merobek bajunya. "Kumohon… jangan Hannie…hiskk…" tangis Heechul.

Hangeng mendorong tubuh Heechul hingga ia terbaring di lantai.

Hangeng tak mengubris setiap teriakan Heechul. Ia mengocok junior Heechul dan mengulumnya. Sedangkan tangan Heechul ia kunci di atas dengan satu tangan.

"Akkh… Hannie…. Jangann…." Kini Heechul mulai mendesah.

Hangeng membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mengocok sedikit juniornya. Sedikit tegang, ia langsung melebarkan kaki Heechul dan memasukan junior bignya ke hole Heechul.

"AKKHH…" Pekik Heehul.

Adegan itu berlangsung sampai Heechul terkulai lemas. Ia tak pernah melayani seorang namja ataupun yeojya sampai selelah ini.

Hanggeng memakai pakaiannya kembali dan membiarkan Heechul terkulai.

"Saranghae… Heechuliee… dan Mianhe….. Selamat tinggal…." Ucap Hangeng.

Ketika ia berbalik. Amat terkejutnya Hangeng melihat Tao yang sudah dalam keadaan tegang dan memerah dengan sesuatu yang sedikit menyembul dari bagian bawahnya.

"Aegya appa…. Mianheyo Tao… Appa harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne…" Hangeng mengecup jidat Tao dan pergi meninggalkan Tao.

Tepat saat Hangeng mencapai pintu utama, Tao berteriak.

"Appa… Appa mau kemana?!" Tao berlari mengejar Hangeng. Namun sayang, Hangeng sudah pergi dengan kecepatan penuh menggunakan mobilnya.

Tao membeku. Ia teringat suara appanya yang berpesan agar ia menjaga diri baik-baik namun sesaat kemudian Hangeng ditemukan tewas pada mimpinya tadi malam.

Detik itu pula Tao berlari. Walau umurnya baru mencapai 12 tahun, namun ia juga bisa menangkap apa yang menjadi mimpinya.

Pk.4 pm

Tao memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Ia belum makan dari kemarin dan ia kelelahan karena berlari mengejar mobil Hangeng.

Rumahnya masih sangat berantakan. Apalagi dengan pecahan kaca, alat tes kehamilan, darah, dan cairan sperma yang berserakan di ruang keluarga.

Tao memilih menuju depan TV dan menonton entahlah. Ia hanya berpikir untuk mencari acara yang bisa menghibur dirinya.

"Breaking News. Seorang namja dengan nama Huang Hangeng ditemukan tewas didasar jurang kawasan Incheon beserta mobilnya…. Diduga bahwa ia mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan sengaja menunju jurang. Dikatakan oleh saksi mata dan cctv yang merekam adegan tersebut…." Tao menjatuhkan remote control TV, matanya terbelalak dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

Krrriinggg….. krrinngg…..

Bunyi telpon berdering. "Yeoboseyo…." Sapa Tao dengan suara lirihnya.

"Dengan rumah keluarga Huang? Bisa bicara dengan Nyonya Huang? Kami dari kepolisian." tanya sebuah suara yang diyakini seorang namja.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Tao.

Tao membawa serta telponnya masuk kedalam kamar Heechul.

Krriiekk…

Bunyi pintu terbuka.

"EOOMMMAAAA!"

BRUKK…

"Yoboseoyo… Yoboseoyo?" suara sambungan masih terdengar, namun tak ada yang berniat menjawab.

"Kasian sekali dia. Baru berumur 13 tahun sudah ditinggal orang tuanya…"

"Ne. Itu benar. Dari yang kudengar, appanya seorang penari strip yang sudah kejalan yang benar. Dan eommanya yang juga namja seorang pelacur. Aduhh…. Kasian sekali…"

"Haah… Bocah itu sangat imut dan manis. Harus ditinggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Appanya bunuh diri turun kejurang, dan ummanya gantung diri di kamar. Aku ingin menjadikannya aegyaku…"

"Ne.. kalau aku punya aegya seperti dia, aku pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik. Hufftt….kasian sekali…"

Ke 2 orang perawat kini tengah saling bergosip begitu Tao dikirim ke ruang rawat biasa.

Sudah jelas apa yang melanda Tao saat ini bukan?

Begitu mendengar jeritan Tao, aparat kepolisian bergegas menuju alamat rumah Tao dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat siapapun pingsan.

Sang eomma yang gantung diri dengan lidah terjulur dan sang aegya yang pingsan didepan pintu. Sungguh tragis.

"Chagi, tolong awasi anak itu sementara. Ia menderita tekanan mental yang sangat besar. Aku akan menghubungi sunbae untuk khusus merawatnya. Ingatannya hilang karena trauma." Ucap seorang dokter muda bernama Sehun ini pada aparat yang ada disampingnya.

"Sepertinya memang harus begitu. Kasian sekali dia…" ucap namja bernama Luhan ini sembari mengelus surai hitam Tao.

Saat ini hanya Sehun sang dokter dan Luhan sang aparat yang sama-sama muda ini yang ada di ruang rawat Tao.

Sehun permisi sebentar untuk menelpon seseorang.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian.

"Ada yang memanggilku?" tanya seorang namja tinggi dengan jas dokternya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ne sunbae. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang kelanjutan namja kecil bernama Tao ini." kata Sehun pada sunbaenya.

Sunbae yang masih berwajah muda ini menghembuskan nafanya kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kalau hanya ada aku, kau, dan namjachingumu itu panggil aku Kris hyung! Jangan sunbae! Aku tak setua itu." Ucap dokter bernama Kris ini.

Umur Sehun baru menginjak 20 tahun sedangkan Kris 22 tahun dan Luhan 23 tahun.

Sehun memanggil Kris sunbae karena Kris sudah menjadi dokter sejak berumur 13 tahun dan menjadi dokter termuda yang ada di sejarah. Umur yang tanggung memang.

"Ne hyung. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Biarkan aku merawatnya. Sepertinya aku memang malas untuk menikah. Biarkan ia menjadi aegyaku saja." Ucap Kris yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan cengo.

"Dasar. Kau memiliki aegya tapi tak memiliki anae." Ucap Luhan.

"Santai saja. Aku akan meminta bantuan Lay untuk menjadi ummanya. Gampang bukan?" tanya Kris.

"Ckk… ya sudahlah. Yi Fan, kuserahkan padamu…Paipai chagi –meng fly kiss Sehun-…" ucap Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua + Tao di dalam ruangan.

Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Hyung memang cocok menjadi appa. Wajahmu saja sudah dewasa. Cukuplah menjadi modal untuk menjadi appa." Kata Sehun.

Setelah berkata begitu, Sehun mengikuti Luhan keluar ruangan meniggalkan Kris dan Tao.

Tao yang terbaring menggerakan jarinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Enghh…" Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hei… kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kris mengelus surai Tao.

"Dimana ini? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Tao melihat sekelilingnya.

Kris tersenyum. "Kau melupakan appamu?" tanya Kris.

Seketika Tao memegangi kepalanya. "Appa….." lirihnya. Kris lupa satu hal. Trauma yang dialami Tao berhungan dengan appa dan eommanya.

"Hei…hei… chagi… Kau lupa dengan Papa?" tanya Kris mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengelus surai Tao lebih lembut.

Tao sedikit demi sedikit tersenyum. "Ne… Papa…." Kata Tao.

"Papa, namaku siapa? Aku sepertinya lupa…" kata Tao mengerjap imut.

"Wu Zi Tao. Jangan lupakan lagi, ne? Besok, ketika tubuhmu sudah sehat kita pulang. OK?" Kata Kris menunjukan ibu jarinya.

Tao mengangguk. "Ne PAPA!" Ucapnya semangat.

Tao lupa semuanya. Bahkan lupa siapa nama aslinya. Yang ia tau sekarang adalah, ia memiliki seorang Papa yang sangat tampan.

Urusan administrasi akta keluarga dan biodata Tao sudah dibereskan seluruhnya. Dengan Kris sebagai Papa dan Lay sebagai Mamanya.

Tao tengah menunggu Mamanya yang mungkin masih dalam perjalanan dari kantor.

"Mama…. Aku minta pudding…" ucap Tao ketika Lay baru saja datang dari kerjanya sebagai GM Jung's corp.

Lay tersenyum. Menjadi sosok Mama bukanlah hal mudah. Apalagi Tao sudah menginjak remaja saat ini. 19 tahun.

Ya, selama 7 tahun Tao hidup menjadi anak seorang Kris. Tanpa Tao ketahui siapa sebenarnya orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau apa, Tao?" tanya Lay.

"Melon! Aku sedang menginginkannya mama…" kata Tao mengedipkan matanya lucu.

19 tahun namun ia masih tetap imut seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja Taotao. Sekarang kau urusi dulu tugas kuliahmu dan tunggu Papa pulang, ne?" pesan Lay.

Tao mengangguk dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat kerja Kris. Ya memang disana tempat Kris, namun Tao lebih suka belajar disana.

Ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas Fisika, Kimia, dan Biologi yang diberikan oleh gurunya di Perguruan Tinggi secara berurutan. Sepertinya tak susah. Tentu saja karena Kris merawat Tao tidak setengah-setengah.

Kepitaran Kris sebagai dokter menurun ke Tao.

Umur Kris juga baru kemarin menginjak 27 tahun. Dan tentu saja dirayakan hnaya oleh Tao dan Lay. Karena menurut Kris, bersama keluarga lebih baik.

45 menit dan 100 soal yang diberikan gurunya disetiap matapelajaran selesai dikerjakannya.

"Tao… kau disana..?" suara berat nan rendah itu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya Kris diambang pintu.

"Ne, papa…." Jawab Tao. Kris mendekat dan dengan rela Tao berdiri mempersilakan Kris duduk.

"Hei… Kenapa kau berdiri?" tanya Kris. "Biar papa yang duduk. Kan sudah tua, jadi aku harus menghormati papa…" ucap Tao mengewerkan lidahnya.

"Aissh.. kau ini. Kau mengejek atau memperhatikan?" tanya Kris.

Ia menarik lengan Tao dan membiarkan Tao duduk di pangkuannya.

"Pa… aku berat loh." Ucap Tao tak nyaman.

"Sudahlah. Apa ada soal yang susah dikerjakan?" tanya Kris memeriksa buku Tao dengan satu lengannya.

Satu lengan lainnya? Tentu saja melingkar di perut Tao.

Degg….

'jantungku….' Batin Tao.

Kris menatap Tao. "Chagiya… yang mana?" tanya Kris. Dan seketika itu pula, wajah Tao memerah.

"Emm.. yang itu belum ak..aku ta..u Pa..Papa…" ucap Tao gagap. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena efek jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Kris tersenyum menyadari wajah Tao memerah. Dia menyukai warna alami dari wajah Taonya ini.

"Ini sudah benar. Kau memang cerdas!" ucap Kris mengecup pipi Tao.

Kasian sekali Tao kita ini. Wajahnya sudah memerah kembali. "Heii… kalian ini, cepatlah! Pudingnya sudah jadi!" teriak Lay dari dapur.

Mereka menuju meja makan dengan Tao yang di gendong bridal oleh Kris. Entahlah kenapa, yang jelas Kris ingin sekali memanjakan Tao.

"Turunkan dia. Nanti wajahnya memerah lagi." Ucap Lay tersenyum menggoda. Kris menurunkan Tao dan sekarang malah menggelitiki Lay.

"Ha..hahaaa… Gege! Hentikan! Hahahaaaa…!" tawa Lay kegelian.

Tao menatap Lay dengan tatapan tidak suka. 'Hei! Beliau Mamamu! Kenapa kau merasa cemburu pada beliau?!' batin Tao menampar sendiri pipinya.

"Gwechanayo ZiTao?" tanya Kris mengacak rambut Tao.

Tao terkejut. "Ne.. Papa…" ucapnya tersenyum.

Setelah itu Tao mencoba menangkis perasaan gundah dalam hatinya. 'Ini salah' pikirnya.

Mereka memakan pudding buatan Lay dalam keadaan ceria.

Keesokan harinya, Tao dan temannya Kyungsoo tengah saling menunggu jemputan. Ralat, hanya Kyungsoo saja.

Tao hanya menemani Kyungsoo karena jarak rumah Tao hanya perlu waktu 3 menit berlari.

Berlari? Ya tentu saja berlari karena hari ini hujan cukup deras.

"Tao, aku sudah dijemput. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mobil penjemputnya datang.

"Aniya. Rumahku dekat." Ucap Tao. "Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Tao mengangguk kali ini. "Ye. Kau jangan meremehkanku, OK!" Ucapnya tersenyum riang.

Jujur saja, jika kilat dan petir tidak ada seperti sekarang ini, mungkin Tao berani. Namun saat perpaduan antara mereka menciptakan badai dasyat, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao.

Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

"Kepalaku sakit…." Ujarnya ketika ia memutuskan berteduh di dekat estalase toko. Cukup lama Tao terdiam sambil memegang kepalanya.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Tao mencoba meraih flat handphonenya yang diselipkan di saku celananya.

"Jelas saja, benda ini terkena air!" kata Tao begitu menyadari penyebab kenapa Handphonenya tak mau menyala.

Tao melirik jam tangannya. Untung saja jam itu kedap air. '3 menit lagi….' Batin Tao.

Inginnya Tao memasak bersama Lay untuk Kris. Karena Kris akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Haaahh…." Tao mengehela nafasnya. Ia merosot kebawah dan memeluk lututnya. "Dingin sekali….." lirihnya.

Tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terlihat di jalan raya ini. Hujan sangat deras turunnya. Mereka semua mungkin memilih tidur di kasur mereka yang hangat.

Tao mendokak ketika sebuah kain tebal yang ia yakini mantel terletak di tubuhnya. "Papa…." Lirihnya.

"Gwechanayo ZiTao?" tanya Kris berjongkok dan tersenyum lembut.

Tao dengan sangat ingin menangis menggeleng. "Kenapa Papa bisa kesini?" tanya Tao.

Tukkk….

Kris menyentil dahi Tao. Entah kenapa emosinya memuncak.

"Pabbo! Kau bilang Papa harus sudah ada di rumah pukul 3 lebih 40?! Ini sudah pukul 4 lebih 37! Jelas saja aku mencarimu!" ucap Kris membentak Tao.

Terasa air mata Tao mengalir. Ia menunduk dan menangis. "Miann..hiskk… mian Papa…." Ucap Tao menahan tangisnya.

Kris ketika marah sejuta kali lebih menakutkan dari Naga yang mengamuk.

Kris mengehela nafanya. Ia memeluk Tao sembari menariknya hingga mereka kini berdiri.

"Aku khawatir padamu, bodoh!" ucap Kris melembut. Diusapnya surai Tao yang basah karena air hujan.

Tao hanya mengangguk dalam tangisnya dan rengkuhan Kris tanda ia mengerti.

Kris membawa Tao ke mobilnya dan segera menuju rumah.

Sesampainya disana, Tao langsung ditugaskan mandi dan istirahat. Kesehatannya agak tak baik dari kemarin.

Malam itu, hujan deras turun kembali.

Tao terbangun begitu saja dengan tangan gemetar. Entah kenapa perasaan Tao menjadi tak enak. Ia takut dengan petir dan suara gerumuh dilangit kelam.

Ctaar…!

"PAPAAAA!" Teriak Tao dari dalam kamarnya.

Kris segera datang dengan berlari menuju arah Tao. Untungnya kamar mereka berdekatan.

Kris segera memeluk Tao yang sudah menangis sambil menutup telinganya.

"Sudah.. sudah…. Papa disini bukan?" Kata Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao. Namun badan Tao kini bergetar hebat.

Lay datang belakangan sambil membawa segelas air. Ia memberikan gelas itu pada Kris.

"ZiTao, minum ne…" kata Kris mencoba memberikan air kepada Tao. Tapi Tao masih menangis keras dengan badannya yang bergetar.

Kris meletakan gelas itu ke meja disamping kasur Tao.

Kepala Tao tiba-tiba sakit.

"Lay, keluarlah. Kurasa Tao mulai mengingat…" ucap Kris sambil menutup telinga Tao. Sedangkan Tao menangis di dada Kris dengan mencengkram erat lengan Kris.

"Ne, gege. Kupercayakan padamu…." Ucap Lay tersenyum. Ia menutup pintu kamar Tao dan kembali kekamarnya.

Untungnya didalam kantong baju Kris selalu ia bawa obat penenang dengan dosis rendah untuk Tao.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan Tao, Kris membuka satu tablet obat.

"Tao… minum obat ne.." ucap Kris mencoba membujuk Tao.

"Papa…. Aniya! Takut!... Hissskk….Papa…. Kepalaku sakittttt!" Tao masih juga menangis. Kris menghela nafanya.

Ia mengangkat dagu Tao dan melihat kemanik panda yang memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir.

'Mian Tao, aku tak bisa menghilangkan traumamu itu….' Batin Kris. Ia tak tega menyaksikan orang yang ia sayangi menangis ketakutan seperti ini.

"Papa…. Hiskk…" Tao berkata lirih. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berputar. Ini tak bisa Kris diamkan. Tanpa obat ini Tao akan terus seperti ini.

"Tao… dengarkan Papa. Mungkin Papa salah saat ini, tapi kumohon kau cepat sembuh!" setelah itu Kris meminum obat Tao dan meminum sedikit air.

Dagu Tao ia tarik dan kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Kris memasukan obat yang ada dimulutnya ke Tao. Tao agak kaget namun ia tetap menelan obat itu.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung sangat panjang tanpa ada yang mau melepas.

Sampai Tao melepasnya duluan dan tertidur di bahu Kris.

"Mianheyo… chagi…." Ucap Kris lalu menidurkan Tao ke posisi tidurnya.

Ditariknya selimut Tao hingga ke dada Tao. Dan sebuah kecupan lembut dibibir Tao mendarat.

"Tidur nyenyak, ZiTao…." Kata Kris sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamar Tao.

Berhari-hari berlalu. Tao semakin tertutup dengan Kris maupun Lay. Itu membuat Lay bingung namun tidak dengan Kris yang sangat tau apa yang terjadi dengan Tao.

Insiden ciuman itu membuat Tao makin menjauh terutama pada Kris.

Kali ini mereka berada di meja makan. Dan suasana canggung terlihat jelas disini.

"Tao…. Ada apa denganm..."

"Aku sudah selesai. Papa, Mama… aku berangkat…" belum selesai Lay berkata, Tao sudah menyelanya.

Kris dan Lay hanya memandang kepergian Tao dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

#Lay POV

Tao, apa yang terjadi padamu?

Tentu saja aku tau bahwa kau mulai mencintai sosok pria pada diri Kris. Tapi tolong, tak bisakah kau terbuka?

Aku juga menjadi bingung apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

Kris ge, kenapa tak jujur kepada dirimu sendiri?

Kau pikir aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanmu pada Tao? Ayolah…. Kita sudah lama hidup bersama bukan?

Aku memang sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kuyakin Tao juga mencintaimu.

"Ge, kenapa tak jujur saja?" tanyaku kali ini.

"Kau pikir aku gila? Mencintai aegyanya sendiri?" tanya Kris gege. Aku mengehembuskan nafasku.

"Ayolahh…. Itu sama saja kau menyebut Tao gila! Karena dia juga mencintai dirimu, pabbo!" ucapku menjitak kepalanya.

"Aiisshh! Kau ini! Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu!" ucap Kris ge.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat piring-piring kotor sisa kami sarapan tadi.

Gege…. Cepatlah ungkapkan semua rahasia…..

#Normal POV

"Aku butuh bantuanmu…. Ne… Jeballlll….."

Tao berjalan dengan senang kearah rumahnya. Ia yakin bahwa Papa dan Mamanya sudah ada di rumah. Jelas saja, ini sudah pukul 11 malam.

"Papa…..Mama…." panggil Tao dari luar rumah.

Tao memasuki rumahnya. Sangat sepi. Mungkin Mama dan Papanya sudah tidur? Begitu pikirnya.

Tao memasuki dapur.

"Shit…" lirihnya begitu melihat pemandangan yang tak enak.

Kedua orang tuanya saling berpelukan dengan mamanya yang menangis. "Mama… papa…." Panggil Tao.

Kris dan Lay segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne Tao? Waeyo?" tanya Kris berwajah dingin. Tao ingin menangis karenanya. Karena wajah dingin itu dan panggilan Kris ke Tao bukan ZiTao.

"Aniya… hanya saja, besok pagi namjachinguku akan datang. Kuharap Papa dan Mama menerimanya." Ucap Tao begitu saja. Dan ketika ia menaiki tangga, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

'Sebegitu jeleknya kah nasibku?' batin Tao.

"Ge, kenapa kau berwajah sedingin itu?" tanya Lay. "Bukan urusanmu…" ucap Kris yang kini makin dingin.

Mendengar kata namjachingu dari Tao, hatinya tiba-tiba sakit.

'Aku kenapa?' batin Kris.

Benar saja, keesokan harinya seorang namja datang kerumah Wu.

Kris, Lay, dan Tao sudah standby menunggu namja ini. Dengan senyumannya yang selalu merekah, namja ini memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong ajjhusi, ajjhuma…. Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Salam kenal…" ucap namja bernama Baekhyun ini membungkukan badannya ke Kris dan Lay yang duduk disofa.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

Tao menelan salivanya. 'Papa kenapa?' batinnya saat itu.

"Ne, tentu saja ajjhusi. Dia itu imut, manis, baik hati, dan sedikit manja…" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum kembali.

Kris berdiri dan dengan secepat kilat mencium bibir Tao.

Lay dan Baekhyun tentu saja kaget. Bahkan Tao terlihat menikmatinya. "Papaaa…." Erangnya saat Kris mengigit pelan bibir bawah Tao dan menguasai mulut Tao.

Cukup lama sampai Kris melepaskan tautan itu.

"Kau!" Kris menunjuk Baekhyun. "Cintamu pada ZiTao belum sebesar cintaku padanya! Jadi kau kutolak!" ucapan Kris stratakis.

Tao menangis. Air matanya turun dengan lancar dan ia berlari keluar.

"Pabboya! Kejar dia!" kata Lay memukul kepala Kris. Kris tersenyum dan segera berlari mengejar Tao.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang malah bingung. "Ajjhuma, kenapa ajjhuma membiarkan ajjhusi berciuman begitu saja dengan Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mau tau sebuah rahasia?" tanya Lay.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan akhirnya Lay menceritakan semuanya.

Sementara itu, Tao menangis di ayunan yang terdapat pada halaman belakang yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman depan di rumah super besar ini.

Kris mengejarnya. Ia tersenyum menyaksikan pandanya satu ini menangis.

Kris duduk di ayunan satunya dan berayun dengan senangnya.

"ZiTao…" panggil Kris sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan ayunannya. Tao bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Kris.

"Satu kata. Biarkan aku mengatakannya Papa…" kata Tao menunduk.

Kris berdiri dan meletakan kedua tanganya di bahu Tao. "Katakanlah…" ucap Kris.

"Biarkan sekali ini saja aku mengatakannya. Dan setelah itu Papa bisa kembali ke Mama." Tao menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan Kris hanya tersenyum memancarkan aura tampannya.

"Wo Ai Ni…"

"Me too…"

Eits? Tao menatap mata Kris. "Mwo Papa?" tanya Tao.

"I Love You to ZiTao. Bukan sebagai Papa ke Ageya tapi sebagai Pria ke orang yang ia cintai!" ucap Kris.

Tao memandang Kris tak percaya. "Tap..tapi Papa… Mam..Mama bagaimana?" tanya Tao . Secerah harapan muncul dihatinya.

"Mamamu itu dongsaeng kandung Papa. Arraseo?"

"MWO?" Teriak Tao. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau harus tau yang sebenarnya…." Kata Kris dan mendudukan dirinya dan Tao dibawah pohon pinus.

Dilain tempat, Lay dan Baekhyun saling tertawa.

"Jadi ajjhuma mencintai Kris ajjhusi karena ajjhusi adalah gege kandung ajjhuma? Hahahaaa…. Sebenarnya juga ajjhuma, aku bukan namjachingu Tao. Dia hanya dongsaengku di universitas dan meminta bantuanku untuk mengetes orang yang dicintainya…" kata Baekhyun dengan tawanya.

"Mwo? Jadi kau berbohong? Dan Tao yang memintamu? Hahahaaa….. kurasa banyak yang harus dijelaskan… Dan kau sudah tau tentunya siapa yang dicintai oleh adik kelasmu itu bukan?" tanya Lay yang ikut tertawa juga.

"Tentu saja! Sang Papa imitasi yang dicintainya… Haduuhh… kurasa Akan ada ending yang bahagia…." Ucap Baekhyun.

Lay mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Dari cerita yang dibicarakan oleh Kris, Tao sedikit-demi sedikit mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Gege…. Boleh kita ke pemakaman?" tanya Tao. Mereka sudah resmi bukan orangtua dan anak, tetapi sepasang kekasih.

"Baiklah, kita kesana bersama OK!" Kata Kris.

Umur memang boleh terpaut 9 tahun, tapi urusan cinta tentu tak mengenal umur bukan?

Baekhyun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu bersama namjachingu aslinya yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang, Lay dikunjungi oleh sang suami yang asli. Suho.

"Jadi Lay ge sudah menikah juga?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja lah. Kau pikir aku tak laku?" tanya Lay sok galak.

Lay sebagai gege lebih baik dari Lay sebagai Mamanya. "Kupikir begitu…" ucap Tao mengewerkan lidahnya.

"Dasar! Setan panda!" kata Lay mengetuk kepala Tao.

"Appooooo…..Kris gegeee….." ucap Tao mengadu ke Kris. Mereka tertawa semua.

Suho ada disana juga dengan membawa 2 buket bunga. Satunya bungan Dahlia merah, yang satunya Mawar putih.

"Sesuai pesanan, ini untuk eommamu dan ini untuk appamu, Taotao." Ucap Suho menunjuk Dahlia merah dan Mawar putih bergantian.

Mereka ada di pemakaman saat ini.

Tao menatap dua nisan dengan Nama Kim Heechul dan Huang Hangeng.

"Appa…. Eomma….. mianheyo baru menjenguk sekarang. Aku sudah bahagia sekarang dan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena baru menjenguk."

"Appa… mawar putih ini untukmu, cinta yang tulus dan abadi. Kupikir appa memang sangat mencintai eomma dan aku dengan tulus. Maka dari itu, appa sampai bunuh diri segala demi mempertahankan rasa cinta itu." Tao meletakan buket mawar putih di nisan sang appa.

"Eomma…. Walau eomma seperti itu dahulu, namun kuyakin eomma melakukannya demi diriku juga. Bahkan aku yakin hubungan bathin eomma dan appa sangat kuat hingga kalian meninggalpun dihari yang sama. Ini dahlia merah. Cinta yang tak akan habis dan pengorbanan. Bunga kesukaan eomma bukan?" Tao meletak buket dahlia merah di nisan Heechul.

"Wo Ai Ni…." Ucap Tao.

Mereka ber4 berdoa bersama sebelum meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Epiloug…

Sebulan kemudian Kris menikahi Tao dan para aparat dan perawat serta dokter yang merawat keluarga Huang dahulu hadir. Juga Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah tau endingnya pasti begini hadir juga.

Aegya Suho dan Lay bernama Kim Jongin atau bisa dipanggil Kai umurnya sudah 10 tahun ternyata.

Bahagia bukan?

Bahagialah Tao. Penderitaanmu cukup sampai disitu saja. Biarkan Kris yang kini menjadi sumber kebahagianmu. Sampai Tuhan sendirilah yang memisahkan kalian.

THE END


End file.
